


A Musical Seduction

by Maeerin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing!John, Dancing!Sherlock, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Smut, a tiny oh so tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeerin/pseuds/Maeerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock seduces John. What else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Musical Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassyGirlsWearPearls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyGirlsWearPearls/gifts).



> This is for classygirlswearspearls (on archive of our own and tumblr) for the Johnlock Gift. I really hope you like this :)

Sherlock stared at the old radio, a small one from the early 90s. It was in good condition, and still worked, granted with a bit of static. He needed the radio for an experiment, a test that had nothing to do with having this specific radio. Mrs. Hudson had lent it to him; he would have just used modern technology, but this was better, the random music that played allowed no bias to ruin the results.

Sherlock knew exactly how John felt about him; just last month he had walked out of the shower and bumped into John. The army doctor stuttered an apology as his cheeks blushed an embarrassing pink shade. Sherlock didn’t think much of it, until he was forced to take his shirt off for John to clean a knife wound he had received a few hours later. The doctor had blushed again, and Sherlock was flattered, and amused. Since then, he had been purposely showing off his body to his blogger, and in turn, received an adorable blushing doctor failing at his attempt to hide his expressive face.

Sherlock set the radio to a bearable station and then stood up, and pretended to analyze an unnecessary piece of substance in a petri dish. He listened to the music closely, keeping an ear out for John, and ever so slightly moving his hips to get used to a rhythm. This wasn’t the music he would have picked if he were to dance John off his feet, but it was too late to change it now; John would be home any moment.

He had planned to pretend to work on an experiment to look like he was busy when John came up. That way he could look intent at something, and still dance, or as much as he could. What the attention would no doubt go to, was the tight purple shirt and tight black trousers, just slightly too tight over his backside. He was sure John would stop in his tracks, eye his dancing, then come swooping in and kiss him. Sherlock had never been more confident. However, Sherlock had underestimated his music choice…

A few songs into the experiment, and Sherlock was now absentmindedly swaying to the music; not exactly dancing, but he had no doubt he would pull of his carefully planned routine just as John walked in. His excuse of course would be “Science John!”, and would continue dancing just to seduce the man close into oblivion.

However, John was running late, and Sherlock was starting to get sucked into actual science, still swaying his hips in sync with the music, but starting to forget his intended routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John finally entered their flat and headed upstairs, hearing a faint sound of rock and roll music coming from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen from the hall and stopped in his tracks.

There was Sherlock, by the sink and moving his hips almost sinfully. Almost. Then he bent his knees, and it turned into a straight-to-hell-in-a-picnic-basket up and down motion. He swayed his hips wide and rhythmically, and he was… _oh my god was he humming?_

John’s eyes trailed from the detective’s back to his arse, tightly rounded in the tight trousers. John faintly recognized the song; _Town Without Pity_ was playing, and memories from his childhood seeped through the present. John had a thing for classic music—rock, jazz, soul—always had, and seeing Sherlock Holmes dance to one of his favourites, well, what he was about to do next Sherlock would have never even considered.

John’s attention was brought back to the detective, who surprisingly hadn’t even noticed him yet. John stepped back a few steps and closed the door a bit, so he could still peek through and watch Sherlock. He was going to walk in at the right time, as he listened closely to the lyrics, grinning mischievously and muffling his amusement laughter.

_How can we keep love alive?_

_How can anything survive?_

_When these little minds tear you in two_

_What a town without pity can do…_

The song went on into the instrumental part. It was coming up; the part John remembered the most, any moment now…

_How can we keep love alive?_

_How can anything…_

John opened the door wide and walked in. “ _Survive! When these little minds tear you in two_ …” He sung along, a wide grin forming on his face, as he swayed his hips and stepped closer to Sherlock. He wasn’t nearly a good dance as the detective was; he didn’t have the coordination to rhythmically move his body, but he was damn good at flirting and seducing, as the blushing man in front of him proved. Sherlock had jumped a little and turned around at the intrusion, but now was blushing a deep red, losing his rhythm and shying away. But John was quicker.

John grabbed Sherlock by the hips and brought him closer. His chest against Sherlock’s back, John intertwined their hands and swayed their hips together. He twirled them and then brought Sherlock back to him and rested a hand over his waist. Sherlock was having trouble hiding his amusement, and was blushing like a tomato now, but he went along with it and twirled with John.

John continued to sing over the music as he danced with Sherlock. “ _No it isn’t very pretty what a town without pity_ …” He twirled Sherlock multiple times. “ _Can_ … _doooo_ …” He wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s back and walked him to the table, and then laid Sherlock down, as he finished the song. “Oooooo…”

The song ended smoothly, but John remained where he was, draped over Sherlock as the detective lay over the table. They remained quiet, the radio behind them continuing to another song.

Finally John spoke. “You’ve been trying to seduce me haven’t you?”

Sherlock stared at him; John was still at first, then an affectionate smile crossed his face.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Is it working?” He asked.

“Can’t deduce that?” John teased. He leaned further, rocking his hips intentionally against Sherlock’s. The detective gasped softly.

“Oh.” Sherlock breathed, his eyes going wide and dilating.

John giggled. “Why don’t you show me what other moves you know.”

Sherlock’s cheeks reddened, but when he spoke, his voice vibrated with confidence, contrasting with John’s earlier high-pitched giggle. “Then let’s take this to the bedroom.”

John didn’t move away; instead, he pressed against Sherlock tighter, pushing the detective’s lower back against the edge of the table.

“Nah…I think I’ll have you right here.” John said, deepening his voice, resembling what Sherlock could only imagine was his captain commanding voice. The army doctor didn’t give the detective a chance to respond; he leaned all the way forward, pressing his chest against Sherlock’s as he captured his lips in an immediate passionate kiss.

Sherlock kissed him back, lifting his legs up and crossing them behind John’s hips. He held onto John tightly, one hand above John’s backside, bringing him as close as possible, rubbing their clothed erections against each other, and his other hand on the back of John’s neck, keeping him in place.

They kissed for several moments, and then Sherlock trailed his hand down between them and began unzipping his trousers. John leaned away and began pressing his lips against Sherlock’s jaw, kissing him down onto his neck. Sherlock squirmed underneath him, attempting to kick his trousers off, but failing. His erection was almost painful now, throbbing hard against John’s still clothed body.

Sherlock huffed with aggravation. “Take your pants off John.” He commanded.

John chuckled deeply against the detective’s throat. “You can’t hurry love, Sherlock.”

Sherlock blushed with John’s choice of wording for this coitus act, but was glad John’s head was tucked in the crook of his neck, and couldn’t see his cheeks revealing his obvious sentiment even more.

“We’re on the kitchen table John,” Sherlock reminded him after a moment of silently enjoying the close attention. “You can take you time next time. For now, I want you to fuck me.”

At the sudden change in the detective’s tone, John leaned back and beamed at the detective. He inhaled sharply, his eyes dilating greater than they were a second ago. “Next time huh?” He merely repeated.

Sherlock instinctively gulped and stuttered. “Well—yes I—going by the way you—if you don’t—.”

John interrupted him and pressed their lips together, but this time it was gentle and soft, resembling the John Sherlock also knew.

“Next time I plan to take you oh so slowly and make you feel so good for hours.” John whispered against Sherlock’s lips, his voice deepening the last few words.

“Oh for—just fuck me now!”

“With pleasure!”

John stepped back firmly on the ground and shucked off his jeans, his pants following short. Meanwhile, Sherlock had discarded his trousers completely off, and almost ripped his pants off before grabbing John closer and leaning back against the table. He spread his legs out, his cock hard and leaking with pre-come.

John slotted perfectly between his legs, lining his cock up besides Sherlock’s. The touch sent a shiver sensation down the both of them; Sherlock wrapped his legs around the army doctor but before he could tighten his hold, John leaned back slightly, the lack of touch causing the detective to whimper suddenly.

“Just scoot up a bit.” John said gently.

Sherlock scooted up until he could easily rest on the table. John leaned closer until his chest was pressed up against Sherlock’s, their cocks back in place. John reached down and stroked Sherlock’s cock a couple times; earning him light moans from the man beneath him.

He reached down and began to prepare Sherlock. He suddenly paused before he could press in a finger and leaned back enough to stare at Sherlock.

“We don’t have lube, or condoms.” John stated.

Sherlock appeared unbothered by the fact and absently nodded his head towards the counter within arms reach. In the shadows were a box of condoms and a new bottle of lube. John stared at the products before reaching for them. He looked back at Sherlock and grinned.

“You were sure to seduce me weren’t you?” he said lightly.

“Well you’re attraction to me was obvious. Just having you act on it was the tricky part.”

John’s eyes flickered with uncertainty, and Sherlock instantly realized he had said something wrong.

“I didn’t mean…that this was something to prove.” Sherlock began stuttering, but quickly gained control of his voice and continued gently. “I want this—I want you.”

That seemed to calm John down, and he kissed the detective softly. He leaned back applied a generous amount of to his fingers. He gently prepared Sherlock, preparing him until he managed to fit three fingers in. He rolled the condom on and then lined up to Sherlock’s entrance.

“Ready.” John murmured against Sherlock’s lips.

“Oh yes.” Sherlock replied.

John slowly entered Sherlock’s body, giving the detective to adjust before he moved any deeper. Sherlock moaned underneath him and tightened his hold around the army doctor.

“John,” Sherlock sighed deeply. “Move.”

With the single command, John slowly pulled out and then thrusted back in, moaning in pleasure. Sherlock’s hold tightened with every thrust, his moans becoming more vocal.

“That’s it—oh!” Sherlock gasped as John found the pleasurable bundle of nerves deep within him.

John buried his face against Sherlock’s neck, pressing wet kisses along his jaw. “Huh uh…the way you like you huh?” He teased.

Sherlock moaned louder. “Yes! Oh John—wait, isn’t that…” Sherlock trailed off, his moans becoming almost soundless as he unexpectedly noticed the lyrics of the forgotten radio in the background.

_…That’s the way uh huh uh huh I like it_

_That’s the way uh huh uh huh I like it_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Tell I’m your lovin’ man_

_When you give me all your love and do it_

_Babe, the best you can…_

“Oh for—turn it—OH” Sherlock exclaimed just as John thrusted harder in him.

“I can’t.” John moaned. “Unless…I leave—.”

“Nope!” Sherlock tightened his legs around John’s hips and pulled him closer, lifting his hips in sync with John’s thrust. John giggled.

They moved against each other, thrusting in sync, ignoring the music and focusing on themselves, their breaths and gasps mixing together with every burst of pleasure. John reached down and stroked Sherlock’s cock, his thrusts becoming faster and faster. Sherlock arched his back as he finally came, his cock spurting against his chest. John stroked him through his orgasm, and after a few more thrusts, John came, the wave of his orgasm crashing over him with complete satisfaction.

John breathed deeply as his orgasm subsided, and Sherlock’s hold around him slackened enough for him to place his feet firmly back onto the floor.

Sherlock kept his arms around John’s shoulders, holding John against him. John slid his cock out gently and then rested there, not caring about the mess against their chests.

“Feel good?” John asked after several moments of silence.

Sherlock hummed deeply. John gently leaned away and stood up; he stepped back, giving room for Sherlock to get off the table. Sherlock stood up, towering over his blogger, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

John caught it and softly smiled. “What?”

“Since when can _you_ dance?”

John stared at him, his smile widening. “I like to take the lead now and then.”

Sherlock raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “Normally I take the lead, so…”

This time, John raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Show me.”

Sherlock grinned and took John’s wrist in his hand. He pulled him towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them and leaving the radio playing softly in the background.

_Birds do it. Bees do it.  
_

_Even educated fleas do it._

_Let’s do it, let’s fall in love._

**Author's Note:**

> Poem inspired by this fic by the lovely testosterone_tea and you can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3864988
> 
>  
> 
> This is where the song comes from (the dances moves are different):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVVHcVXeqe8
> 
> Songs mentioned or cleverly used:
> 
> Town Without Pity by Gene Pitney  
> You Can't Hurry Love by The Supremes  
> Feeling Good by Nina Simone  
> That's The Way (I Like It) by KC and the Sunshine Band  
> Let's Do It (Let's Fall In Love) by Cole Porter

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Musical Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864988) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea)




End file.
